The present invention relates to a fiberoptic lightguide or cable and its method of manufacture, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a fiberoptic lightguide or cable having at least one fused end.
Fiberoptic illuminators and like light sources include a lamp and an aligned port providing a fiberoptic cable interface that permits an end fitting of a fiberoptic lightguide or cable to be connected to the light source. The lamp supplies a light beam into the end of the fiberoptic lightguide or cable, and the lightguide or cable transmits the light to an endoscope, boroscope, headlamp, or like device tethered to the illuminator via the lightguide or cable.